1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding system and a method of manufacturing a molded article for manufacturing the molded article by combining a sheet-shaped insert member and a molding material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Press molding is known as a method for molding a sheet-shaped prepreg.
There are various known types of techniques regarding heating and insert molding of a prepreg sheet (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H6-270199 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-179773). Furthermore, there are also various types of known techniques regarding a post process after injection molding (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H8-336833).
However, conventional prepreg uses a material based on a thermosetting resin, so it takes a long time for molding and thereby lowers productivity. Consequently, conventional prepreg increases the unit price of molded articles produced from it, so it is difficult to be used for mass produced products such as compact cars, and is currently applied only to low-production-volume products such as airplanes and high-class cars.